Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 December 2016
02:33 If there was a zombie that could transform plants into a sheep, that would be nice. 02:33 Speaking of Maniacal Laugh, I got it. 02:33 On my hand. 02:33 Me too. 02:33 Why is Frenzy distributed between two classes? 02:33 I'm gonna Chickening her plants :P . 02:34 Bye to Snowdrop and Pepper M.D. 02:35 Who tf designed Bellflower? Snowdrop and Morning Glory completely overpowers Bellflower... 02:36 Hi~ 02:36 Hello. 02:36 Hi! o/ 02:37 Fan Favourites pack... WORTHLESS. 02:37 Pea pod also overpowers peashooter, but it still exists :V 02:37 Rose used Transmogrify on my Goat that got buffed with Manaical Laugh. 02:37 * Maniacal 02:37 Resulted to Turkey Rider. 02:37 Goat overpowers Octo Zombie ;) 02:39 I am likely to win. 02:42 . 02:43 I forgot all about chat once again. 02:45 Like usual? 02:45 Yeah. 02:45 Reminded of: Stuffing your face as usual(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGbhJjXl9Rk) 02:46 SuperRacist... Please don't forget the chat. 02:46 (foreveralone) Forever Alone Chat. 02:46 LOL. 02:47 Oh my god SuperRacist... 02:47 Hi Jack~ 02:47 Hi! o/ 02:48 Whoa, I saw some Chinese PvZ2 pictures. 02:48 What were they like? 02:48 Heylo! 02:48 http://prntscr.com/dkf6xw 02:49 Primal Rafflesia is Legendary 02:49 Ooh. Awesome. 02:49 http://prntscr.com/dkf75p 02:49 Dragon Roar Grass (Best Name award 10/10) is Super-Rare 02:50 Note that this CAN be fake, but might not be. 02:50 Hopefully not. 02:50 http://prntscr.com/dkf7en Cowardly Thorn is Common. 02:51 Alright. 02:51 http://prntscr.com/dkf7k1 Long Sugarcane is Legendary 02:51 http://prntscr.com/dkf7o7 Cob Cannon is Legendary 02:51 And those are all. 02:52 Awesome. 02:52 I'm hyped for that update, and I don't even have access to to the games! 02:52 02:52 At this rate all returning plants in Chinese PvZ2 will be Legendary :P . 02:53 It appears like it. 02:47 Hi Jack~ 02:47 Hi! o/ 02:48 Whoa, I saw some Chinese PvZ2 pictures. 02:48 What were they like? 02:48 Heylo! 02:48 http://prntscr.com/dkf6xw 02:49 Primal Rafflesia is Legendary 02:49 Ooh. Awesome. 02:49 http://prntscr.com/dkf75p 02:49 Dragon Roar Grass (Best Name award 10/10) is Super-Rare 02:50 Note that this CAN be fake, but might not be. 02:50 Hopefully not. 02:50 http://prntscr.com/dkf7en Cowardly Thorn is Common. 02:51 Alright. 02:51 http://prntscr.com/dkf7k1 Long Sugarcane is Legendary 02:51 http://prntscr.com/dkf7o7 Cob Cannon is Legendary 02:51 And those are all. 02:52 Awesome. 02:52 I'm hyped for that update, and I don't even have access to to the games! 02:52 02:52 At this rate all returning plants in Chinese PvZ2 will be Legendary :P . 02:53 It appears like it. 02:57 http://prntscr.com/dkf96t Anyways... 02:58 What do you think about the deck above in PvZH? Usually it succeeds BTW. 02:58 Nice deck. 02:59 ded? (rainbowfrog) 02:57 http://prntscr.com/dkf96t Anyways... 02:58 What do you think about the deck above in PvZH? Usually it succeeds BTW. 02:58 Nice deck. 02:59 ded? (rainbowfrog) 03:00 Yep. 03:00 Heylo! 03:00 03:00 Hi~ 03:00 Hi! o/ 03:00 Supbacks 03:01 \o o/ 03:01 I think ALL community-built decks are just decks with all the best cards the creator has. (angry) 03:01 Yeah, probably. 03:01 You're rich, then 03:01 @VeXJL Unfortunately, yup. 03:01 3 Bananas 03:01 Nah, all community-built decks are decks that are because you're limited to a 4-card-per-deck system when a Computer Player isn't... 03:02 The most FUN of all examples of computer players cheating in games... 03:02 Isn't that right, Level 15-5 of the Plants Side? 03:03 Level 15-5 of the Plants Side 03:03 It sure is! 03:03 03:03 XD 3 Bananas. I got 4. :) 03:03 Wait, no 03:03 Level 15-5 of the Plants side 03:03 It sure is! 03:03 03:05 Gimme one Banana 03:05 You do know what Level 15-5 of the Plants side is, right? 03:05 :O 03:05 I hope the trade cards is enabled 03:05 @Nick Here. Have a Brainana XD 03:05 Level 15-5 03:05 You mean Mission 15 of Plants? 03:05 Uh, yeah, of course! 03:05 03:05 Yes, Mission 15, Boss. 03:05 I don't remember that... 03:05 Damn! It got ruinede. 03:05 I just use 15-5 since it's easy. 03:05 *ruined 03:00 Yep. 03:00 Heylo! 03:00 03:00 Hi~ 03:00 Hi! o/ 03:00 Supbacks 03:01 \o o/ 03:01 I think ALL community-built decks are just decks with all the best cards the creator has. (angry) 03:01 Yeah, probably. 03:01 You're rich, then 03:01 @VeXJL Unfortunately, yup. 03:01 3 Bananas 03:01 Nah, all community-built decks are decks that are because you're limited to a 4-card-per-deck system when a Computer Player isn't... 03:02 The most FUN of all examples of computer players cheating in games... 03:02 Isn't that right, Level 15-5 of the Plants Side? 03:03 Level 15-5 of the Plants Side 03:03 It sure is! 03:03 03:03 XD 3 Bananas. I got 4. :) 03:03 Wait, no 03:03 Level 15-5 of the Plants side 03:03 It sure is! 03:03 03:05 Gimme one Banana 03:05 You do know what Level 15-5 of the Plants side is, right? 03:05 :O 03:05 I hope the trade cards is enabled 03:05 @Nick Here. Have a Brainana XD 03:05 Level 15-5 03:05 You mean Mission 15 of Plants? 03:05 Uh, yeah, of course! 03:05 03:05 Yes, Mission 15, Boss. 03:05 I don't remember that... 03:05 Damn! It got ruinede. 03:05 I just use 15-5 since it's easy. 03:05 *ruined 03:06 I got passed that. 03:06 Immorticia boss battle,right? 03:06 * (remove "got") 03:06 (cuss) that rule 03:06 AKA: We'll swarm you with zombies and have RNG that always kills your valuable plants. Just in case you weren't stressed enough, you pretty much need Sour Grapes. Just in case you somehow live, by the way, and are about to defeat her, Immortica will arrive at your house IRL and shoot you with a rocket launcher just to make sure you never live. 03:07 Wait, is the Immorticia boss battle the one with 3 Haunting Zombies? 03:07 Yes. 03:07 Yeah 03:07 I beat it with Solar Flare and the Mushroom deck. 03:07 THAT one. 03:07 Stuck 03:07 with that 03:07 The only way I was able to make it was make an entirely new deck using Sour Grapes. 03:07 (oh) I finished that long time ago. 03:07 Haunting Zombies are bad. 03:07 I am in Mission 28 for plants. 03:07 Then make several blood sacrifices to the demon lord Ba'al, after selling my soul to Satan. 03:07 But I'm doing Mission 27 for zombies. 03:08 Then, I cried for several dozen hours. 03:08 Grass Knuckles and your Bullseye plants... 03:08 I am STILL on Mission 20 for zombies. ALL lanes are heights. 03:08 Yeah 03:09 Just use Mountain Climber. 03:09 Tehy should remove the rule too 03:09 I need to counter those Bullseye plants. 03:09 It's not too rare for how unbelievably OP it is. 03:09 Though, I got PB 03:09 Fight fire with fire; use bullseye ZOMBIES. 03:09 I recycled all my Mountain Climbers ;( 03:09 ...Why am I not surprised? 03:09 (clap) (laughing) 2016 12 17